ReApR (PA)
Details Name: ReApR and VeNoM Reborn, ''' Server: Shadowfire Faction: '''Imperial Sith Location: City of Lost Souls (Ruins), Rori Guild Leaders: Nem-sis Shadow (Guild Elder) Belthazarr (Guild Master) History Origins The SithShadow Reapers (ReApR) are a cult branch off of the guild, VeNoM. Originally hailing from Mt. Shadow, a small city on the planet, Talus, the ReApR's trace their roots of ancient Sith lineage to the beast riders of Onderon. More details are being compiled by the Dark Overlord, Nem-sis Shadow. Creation The guild came into existence during a short and bloody power struggle within the confines of the declining VeNoM. Fed up with the way that the Power of the Dark Side had been squandered by the current leadership, Darth Shadow and Darth Bradar joined forces in an attempt to overthrow the guild government. But they were betrayed in their bid for supreme power. Due to their strong connection to the Force, though, the members of VeNoM could not destroy the two powerful Sith as they wished, and so Darth Shadow and Darth Bradar were exiled from Mt. Shadow for good. Upon departing, Darth Bradar cursed VeNoM and vowed that within the year, the Enclave of VeNoM would be no more. This prophecy came true, as now, VeNoM isn't even a glimmer of a memory. Expansion Upon their expulsion from VeNoM, Nem-sis Shadow and Bradar Iotae parted ways for the time being. But destiny has a way of bringing itself to bear. In the wilderness of Dathomir the two met once again. Not satisfied with their lot, the two Dark Lords of the Sith decided to live always in the shadows, reaping the benefits of power and dominion over others. They also decided to enlist others to their aid, people that could be trusted...as far as you can trust anyone. At this time, recognizing Nem-sis Shadow's current supremecy, Bradar pledged himself as an apprentice to the ancient Sith Master. And so, the doom of the Light Side was foretold by the forming of the SithShadow Reapers. Community Currently the Capital of the ReApR Empire is Lost Souls, Rori. This Research Center, boasts an impressive array of structures including a Shuttleport, 3 Banks, Cantina, Theater, Cloning Center, Guild HQ, as well as numerous monuments to the Founders of the Empire. The city square is decorated with many fountains of wisdom outlining the Code of the Sith. Values ReApR'r current motto is, "By helping each other, we are helping ourselves." The main value that is rampant throughout the guild is that to be all powerful, we must help each other. This often means that we are helping out our low level members complete quests on Kashyyyk and Mustafar. We put a lot of value on unselfish attitudes and a willingness to help your fellow guildmates. We DO NOT beg for money, but encourage and practice in guild credit farming so that we can /curse the credit spammers. Members Over the years, many ReApRs have joined and left. Right now there are around 55 registered guild members, but only about 10 or so are active. We do accept all Alt's, but we are always on the lookout for new recruits. The current guildmembers responsible for coordinating the ReApR's activities are the following : ReApR Overlord: Nem-Sis Shadow (Guild Elder) ReApR DarkLord: Belthazarr (Guild Master) Admission A core group of ReApR remain there, many of them since the beginning. If you are looking for a helpful guild with friendly people that like to Role Play and kill lots of Rebels, contact either Nem-sis Shadow, anyone who has the ReApR tag. The guild is Imperial, but will Neutral traders and entertainers. Related links ReApR Guild Homepage: www.guildportal.com/guild/204170 Cities City of Lost Souls, Rori Organizations ReApR Sith Order ReApR Navy ReApR Citizens Characters Nem-sis Shadow Category:Guilds